Return to the Labyrinth
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Years after her trip to the labyrinth Sarah searches for a way to return. What happens when she says her right words once more? inspired by The Return by Dulceta on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sarah

Sarah paced the length of her apartment letting her fears get the best of her. No her fear wasn't entirely rational, she was afraid that her chance with Jareth was up, that he'd moved on. At first when she'd escaped the labyrinth she could feel him watching her or hear the little footsteps of his goblin spies and at times she swore she saw a white barn owl watching her. She hadn't liked it at first but as time went on she started to appreciate having someone looking out for her. Then he'd stopped. Now she realized she'd taken him for granted all this time.

"Oh, what do I do?" She whispered sitting on her couch with her face in her hands. "I've made so many mistakes with him. Those stupid words…I should have never remembered them. I should have excepted his offer back then instead of rejecting the most amazing man. Fae or not, he did not deserve that."

She looked around at her apartment's living room; her taste in décor had matured though she still kept remnants of her past hidden among the collectables that sat on her shelves. The doll that looked like her dressed for the Goblin King's Masquerade ball remained her most prized possession. It was the only thing that connected her to Jareth in anyway.

"Sarah, think! There has to be away to see him again!"

She walked to the shelf and pulled out the little red book that had caused her so much trouble. Perhaps it had the answer. Sarah read every sentence carefully; searching for the answer to her problem so she could return. Nothing seemed to stand out to her. There was no magical answer like there had been last time. She sighed. What did it matter he wouldn't want to see her anyways. He probably hated her for rejecting him the way she had. Hell, she hated herself for those words.

The story never said what happened to the Goblin King once the girl had left. All it said was that the girl got her brother back and returned to her kingdom, no happily ever after; no she got her prince just the end. If she had written it she would have written an afterward about how the Goblin King must be what the runner thinks he is. For her he had to a villain he had to test her; provoke her; become her enemy even as he fell in love with her. He had lived up to all her expectations, turned the stars for her, reordered time, the least she could have done was…..No, she couldn't afford to waste time on the past. If she found away to him she vowed she would never take him for granted again.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jareth

Jareth sat across his throne as he usually did. Biting his tongue was all he could do to stop from killing any one of the tiny goblins at his feet. He formed a crystal in his hand. All he had to do was say her name and he would be able to see his love once more but he didn't. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him. He threw the crystal away and watched it crash into the wall shattering into a million pieces. His heart hardened at the thought of the girl who broke his heart.

A crack of thunder proclaimed the arrival of an unexpected visitor to his throne room. His father's presence didn't surprise him at all. He had not appeared in his father's court in several years like he was required to do. It was safe to say he wasn't pleased with that fact. What did surprise Jareth was that it had taken his father so long to confront him about it. He sighed. He knew it was coming he might as well face it like a man.

"What has gotten in to you Jareth? You are a king of the Fae court and yet you sit and sulk here in the dark confines of your palace over, from what I've heard, a mortal girl, what happened to you?" Oberon shouted at his son.

Jareth straightened himself in his seat and held his face in his hands. "She rejected me. Destroyed my castle and led the goblins to revolt. I offered her the world and her dreams only for her to reject me."

"There are many women in the Underground that would kill to be with you for even a night why make yourself sick over one mortal girl who doesn't care to accept your heart when it is handed to her?" Oberon said softer this time.

"She won it." He sighed in defeat. "She beat me at my own game, conquering me and my labyrinth. I tried so hard to defeat her tempting her to forget about the child but each time she beat me and remembered the child. I fell in love with her strength. But she was foolish…or was it smart…She denied me to save her brother she feared I'd keep him she didn't say _those words._"

A moment of silence passed between father and son. Oberon wished dearly he could help his son out of his funk but it seemed the only one who could do that was the one who had broken him in the first place. Jarreth on the other hand was thinking back to that night in the Escher room. Now her words were true, he had absolutely no power over her.

"Father, if you wish to stay I will have the goblins prepare you a room."

"Yes, I hope to see you out of this my son, one way or another."

Jareth snapped his fingers and the goblins scurried away to prepare a room for the high king. Not long afterwards a goblin came and led Oberon to his guest quarters. The Goblin King was left alone with his thoughts in an empty throne room. Then an all too familiar voice reached his ears.

"_I wish the Goblin king would come and take me away."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sarah

Sarah closed her eyes upon making the wish. She felt the air rush up around her and what she believed to be a pair of arms wrapped around her. All she could do to not say his name was to bite the inside of her cheek. But that didn't stop her mind from calling out to him. _I love you._ The moment she opened her eyes she was on the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. She sighed in contentment. At last she had found her way back here, to the place and the man that she compared everything to. She felt his presence very close behind her and her eyes widened. He leaned his face down next to her ear.

"Is this what you wanted? Or did you not mean what you said?" he asked.

Sarah closed her eyes savoring the sound of his voice. "I meant it."

She felt him pull back and her heart sank. Maybe she was too late. Or even worse what if it had been a trick, a ploy to get her to abandon Toby? She really was selfish to think a man like him would fall for her even when she was a teenager. She felt like an idiot to assume that he felt anything more for her than what he felt for any other runner that had tried to solve his Labyrinth.

"And why would you want to return here, to my Labyrinth?"

"I-I wanted to come see some old friends, the ones I made during my time here. I haven't seen them in so long, I thought I'd surprise them." She stuttered out. He was behind her and she was too scared to even look at him.

"You only want to see your friends?" he asked quietly. She turned her head slightly to try and look at him only to find him staring at her. Her head snapped back so fast she gave herself whiplash. Those eyes were so cold… so cruel. Did he know she was lying? "No other reason?" Did she hear pain in his voice? She glanced back once more to see him looking the opposite direction. "As you wish, you may stay in the palace for as long as you like."

"Thank you." She said a soft smile gracing her lips, maybe there was hope for them yet.

"I want to give you something." He said holding out his hand and forming a crystal. "Consider it a reward for your victory."

_Is it your heart?_ Her mind whispered. _That's all I want._

Within a moment they were in the palace and she was being shown to guest room. A woman, Sarah could only guess she was a Fae, helped her dress in a beautiful blue-gray gown made of something similar to velvet. Her hair was in a large bun at the nap of her neck and adorned with the head dress she'd worn to the masquerade ball. Through it all Sarah held tight to the crystal Jareth had given her, what would it show her? What was her dream? All she could see was the very room she stayed in. That couldn't be her dream could it? Unless her dream had already come true, all she had wanted since that night was to return and now she had at last returned to her fantasy. What had happened to Jareth since she'd left? She would have to talk to Hoogle about it. Yes he would know what to do about Jareth, they had known each other for a long time, after all.

"I love you." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jareth

She was here only to see her friends. What had he expected? Was she supposed to come back groveling and begging for him to take her back? He didn't know anymore. She had taken the crystal without hesitation this time as though her dreams were exactly what she wanted at this time. That made him curious. He summoned a crystal and spied in on her as she stood holding her own crystal. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw there. All at once she looked up. She looked amazing, her eyes were so cruel, and they hid all the secrets of his Sarah. He had to crack those secrets.

Until then, though, he had to hide her presence from his father. The High king would not understand her presence in his palace or why Jareth was allowing her to remain here. He had to figure out how to show Sarah he loved her and that his offer wasn't just a ploy to get her to forget her brother. The whole thing would take a lot of strategy and effort on his part but with a little help from Sarah's friends he could pull it off. He looked back into the crystal and his resolve strengthened. He just only hopped it would work.

"My son I have decided that I am going to throw you a Masquerade Ball to help you get over that mortal girl who stolen your heart." His father said entering his throne room.

He groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be. But he could do it for Sarah. "Of course, Father. You may ask for any help you might need my castle is at your command."

"I knew you'd see reason. I'll try not to inconvenience you too much with the preparations."

"I appreciate that father." Jareth smiled one of his crooked smiles. As long as he was involved with planning the masquerade Oberon would be out of his hair and he could work with Sarah. "Now if you don't mind I have duties to attend to."

He moved down the corridors of his castle without a word to any of his servants but a smile on his lips. It was so strange apart of him wanted to hate her for everything, for the years she'd stayed away and left him in his loneliness but another lit up merrily at the thought of being in the same room as her. The whole mess confused the crap out of him; he would work through it though. For now he would take her to see her friends. He would make her as happy as ha could while she was here; he owed her that didn't he after their last encounter? He sighed, what could he do to make it work with her that he hadn't already done?

He knocked on the guest room door and waited for her to answer. "One minute." She called. _Deep breathes, Jareth, your only here to take her to see her friends, not for any other reason. Try to be polite, we aren't each other's enemies any more. But then what are we?_

"Oh, it's you." She said answering the door. He couldn't read her eyes; if there was anything there he couldn't see it.

"I thought you might wish to visit your friends now that you've settled in."

Surprise lit her face. "Oh, of course, I-uh…well…never mind."

Something like hurt mixed with anger swirled in her pale jade eyes as she looked down. The sight hurt and confused him, had he said or done something to upset her? He started to open his mouth to ask her but she just shook her head and left her room. He smiled despite the situation.

"Shall we?" He asked extending his arm.

She smiled back. "We shall."

His heart skipped a beat at her smile. Never had she truly smiled at him. That night in the Escher room she had smirked and he'd seen here smile when he spied on her with his crystals but it wasn't the same. Now she was smiling at him.

As soon as she'd taken his arm he transported them to Hoogle who remained at his post at the entrance of the Labyrinth. The look on his face when he saw them was priceless.

"When you wish to return to the castle, Sarah, all you most do is call my name." He said as he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I have to thank LadyCavalier for her reviews, especially that last one, it made my day. To explain the shortness of my chapters: I'm trying a new style. You see I get the feeling that I run out of inspiration when I do long chapters so with this story I'm mixing it up. I have a plan, I know where the story is going and I'm writing all I get when inspiration hits. Still I'm glad people like it. It makes me smile. I hope to finish this before school or more hell erupts in my life (ie. Friday if I haven't finished don't expect anything till the next Monday. Sorry that's hust how it is.) I love all my faithful reader and reviewers. Criticism welcome along with encouragement. (My last author's note I swear as long as I don't have to put it on hiatus)**

Chapter 5 Sarah

Sarah wasn't sure what she expected from Jareth when she opened her door but this wasn't it. Nice, happy Jareth, instead of her personal villain was a pleasant surprise. It didn't help her confusion over everything though. Was he in love with her or was it just another game he was playing with her? She hoped Hoogle could help her. From what he told her over the years, they were something akin to friends. Only because she saw Jareth as a villain as their relationship shown to her as master and slave, the latter being fearful of the former. It was quite possible that Hoogle would know how to approach the King about her feelings.

As soon as Jareth had faded she began her reunion with Hoogle. They hugged and spoke of why she was her and Hoogle's duties in the Labyrinth. When Sarah no longer felt Jareth's ever watchful eyes on them did she let the façade fall away. Her anxious look frightened her friend. "What's wrong, Sarah? He hasn't hurt you has he? If he has so help I'll…."

"It isn't what he did Hoogle. It's what I did." She said brokenly."

"What da ya mean?"

"When I went off to find Toby I found him with Jareth in the room with all the staircases. Toby was right below me so I jumped to get him. Somehow I ended up alone with Jareth in a broken version of the room. He offer me my dreams, practically handed me his heart on a platter and I rejected him. I think I really hurt him Hoogle and now I understand my mistakes."

A moment of silence passed between them. "Do you love him Sarah?"

"Yes." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"I don't know how to say it to him. It's like thinking it is no problem but as soon as I'm face to face with him I can barely think. Then I start to think what if it had all been to keep Toby and he never even meant any of it. I don't know any more it was so easy when he was the villain. Now I'm older and I know he was a villain because that's what I wanted to believe."

"You just need to talk to him about it."

"How Hoogle? We haven't been truly alone together for 5 minutes let alone long enough to really talk and besides I'm just a mortal girl, why would he love me?"

"Because you're strong and beautiful and you handed he his butt to him when you beat his Labyrinth. Go on all that you have to do is call and he'll take you away just like when he brought you here."

"I will but not yet. I told him that I came to visit some friends so I think I will while I'm out here." She smiled. Hoogle was right. She'd beaten Jareth at his own game that had to earn her some points with him, right? And even if it didn't she'd also spoken her mind to him without a second thought, she could do it again. But until then she would rejoice in seeing her old friends again.

The pair went to visit Didymus and Ludo, who, thankful, no longer lived near the bog. The three friends reminisced about their adventure through the Labyrinth and their defeat of Jareth's little army of goblins, which Sarah was glad to know was not the really fighting force of Jareth's kingdom. He had a real army.

"The so called Goblin army we faced is only an obstacle to keep the runners away from the caste. It rarely gets used considering no one gets that far." Hoogle explained. "Anyone who manages to even get to the city often turns back when they see the gate guardian. You were the first to ever successfully beat Jareth."

Sarah thought it over. No one but her had ever beaten the Labyrinth? That seemed impossible. Someone must have actually tried like she had and gotten the wished away child back, like her and the princess in her storybook. She looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set, she should be getting back.

"I should go it's getting late." She said to her friends. "Jareth."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jareth

He returned to his castle quickly to avoid his father noticing his absence. Thankfully he made it make with enough time to watch Sarah's reunion with Hoggle before his father appeared. He sighed. It was not as easy as he had hoped keeping Sarah from his father.

"Come my son, we must get you fitted with the tailor so you can look nice for the Masquerade. Then we have to approve the guest list and the food to be served." Oberon wrapped an arm around his son and lead him away.

Together the hammered out every detail that needed Jareth's approval and the moved on trivialities that he didn't really care for. He sighed at least Sarah was enjoying herself at the moment. Still the ball did distract his father enough that the high King didn't notice Jareth's disappearing acts or at least he didn't seem to find them strange. The day dragged along slowly for him but he handled it quite well. A few hours after midday Jareth finally found himself free of the planning for the ball. He found himself pacing his chambers waiting for Sarah's call.

"What am I doing? I could just as easily go and get her if I wanted; I shouldn't be sitting here waiting for her to call me." But Jareth knew better. Her words to him last time they'd met kept him from doing anything against her will. And her will was strong.

He growled. His pride fought against it. It had been that damn pride that had kept him from doing anything to contact her and now wanted revenge against her. He stood at his window braced against the frame of it glaring out over the labyrinth. He could see the beginning of the sunset on the horizon. It almost pained him to see the day end, so much had happened; so much good. A smile tugged at his lips and his eyes softened; tomorrow would no doubt surpass today.

A servant entered to bring his father's invitation to dine with him, which Jareth declined. He would wait for Sarah and dine with her tonight. Until then he let himself slip into his memories, his fondest memory of her was their Masquerade Ball. Yes it had been their ball. She had looked so beautiful and it was nice for once not to have to play her fairy tale villain even though in the end he had taken her memory of her brother and run down the clock. Their dance was when he first felt the stirrings of love in himself.

"_Jareth."_

Her call stirred him from his reverie and pulled him to her location. She was not where he'd left her but he summed that up to her visiting the others while she was out here. There was determination in her eyes that brought him back to their shared past.

"My lady called?" He said with a bow. She was obviously shocked.

"Yes, yes I did."

He smiled. Something about catching her off guard thrilled him. "Come, you must be hungry, we'll get you dinner back at the castle." He held out his arm to her and, just as before she accepted it.

He brought them to his study and immediately called for supper. Within moments it arrived, they sat by the fire with their food. Sarah eyed it wearily.

"This isn't enchanted is it?"

"No I promise you it is not. I have no reason to enchant this food as I am eating it as well." He stated simply.

His words put her to ease and they spent the rest of supper in a comfortable silence. When they were done a maid took Sarah back to her rooms leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts. Today had been good day and tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sarah

Sarah woke up the next morning and walked out on to the small balcony that came off her room. There was a slight chill on the wind. Winter was coming to the Labyrinth; she could feel it in the air. It made her wonder how long would she be staying in the Underground. The better question was how long did Jareth want her to stay? Just then a maid knocked on her door with a tray of warm food for breakfast. As soon as she was done eating the maid helped her to dress in a simple chemise with a black and grey sleeveless over dress **(if you want the picture of her outfit pm me your email and I'll send it to you.)**. She asked the maid for a cloak so that she could go out into the gardens. Sarah was then provided with a grey wool cloak. She thanked the maid and left to go see the gardens.

Despite the chill the garden was beautiful. Sarah expected that much of it was due to magic, how else could such beautiful flowers continue to bloom it the chilly Underground autumn. She found some a ways in that she simply fell in love with, they had a spicy scent and seemed to glitter in the sun. Apart of her was afraid to pick them so she remained sitting on the ground in front them. That was how Jareth found her.

"I see you've found my garden, what do you think?" He asked as he approached.

"It's beautiful but these are my favorites." Sarah cradled one of the flowers in her hand.

Jareth came down beside her and cut some for her. "Then they're yours. You may take as many as you want and come back for more whenever you like."

Her eyes widened as she took the bouquet. He had gone from her personal villain to a complete gentleman. "Thank you. It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me."

"Better than your dreams?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to see but every time I try no matter how I look in to the crystal I see nothing. What does that mean?"

"It means you've fulfilled your dream whatever it was."

She nodded and looked down at the flowers. That's what she' thought this was her dream; she was living it right now sitting next to the Goblin King. It was a relief knowing that it was not because she had given up dreaming but because she'd fulfilled her dream.

"Do you know what your dream was?" He asked quietly.

"I think it was returning here to the Labyrinth. It's all I've truly wanted since I left." _That and you,_ she thought.

His brow knitted together. They were both lost in their thoughts until Sarah shivered. "Your cold. We should get you inside before you catch your death."

"No, let's go for a walk that will warm me up." She stood up with her flowers.

Her will was strong. He had no choice but to follow her around the gardens. Finally he convinced her to come inside so they could play chess. He was beating her fifteen minutes later. The goblins mulling around made it hard for her to think. All she wanted was to talk to him in private. Just as he was about to make his next move she grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk? In privete." He looked at like he was about to laugh. "Please?"

"Where?" He asked looking around.

"The place where it ended last time."

His eyes widen and his pride reared its ugly head about going back there but he had no choice. It was what she wanted.

She stood alone as she had before only now she was older and in a white dress. Jareth walked up from behind her dressed like had then.

"Is this what you wanted, then? Hmmm, did you come back merely to torment me?" he hissed.

"No. I lied the day you brought me back. I didn't just come to see my friends. I needed to come back to remind myself the Labyrinth was real because it was fading, like a dream." She turned away from him. "You were fading and I realized that I could live without you even if you only lived in my memories. I realized all I needed to know was that you were real and I could be ok. Because…because, Jareth, I love you. That's why I came back. I foolishly thought that you loved a mortal girl like me but I'm sorry I've imposed on you."

She started t run away but he caught her arms. He was so angry at himself for his harsh words to her. He pulled her back and turned her around to face him. Before she could protest his lips crushed down to hers.

"Don't think that you were foolish because you thought I love you. And don't ever say that you are just a mortal, Sarah."

She leaned into his shoulder. "I don't know what to expect from you anymore."

"Love, only love. That is an expectation I can live up to." He smiled.

She fell asleep there in his arms with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Jareth

He took her sleeping form in his arms and brought them to his rooms. Laying her on his bed he realized she was still fully dressed in her gown. He cursed, even if he used magic he would see her naked which would embarrass her. He called for the maid whom he'd had serving Sarah and told her to bring a night gown for the sleeping woman. Then he waited outside so the maid could dress her. As soon as the maid was gone he went and sat by the sleeping Sarah. He stroked her cheek gently with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl…" He quoted.

Just then his father knocked on the door. Jareth didn't even bother to distance himself from her. They had sorted all they need out last night in the remains of the Escher room and that was what he needed before he could present her to his father.

"My son, I know I said I wouldn't bother you too much but a guest has already arrived." Oberon stepped aside revealing his wife Tatiana.

"Hello mother." Jareth stood and in a few graceful strides gave her a warm embrace.

"Hello, Jareth, how have you been? You have been at court so rarely these days and your fathers been telling me about a girl that ran away with your heart…" He opened his mouth to explain but his father cut in.

"Son, is this the little mortal girl that beat you? What is she doing here Jareth?"

"She came back to see her friends." Jareth said simply.

"I mean, what is she doing in your bed?" His father cried.

"I brought her here because she fell asleep while we were talking last night. I had a maid change her into a night gown and I stood outside."

"Why Jareth? Why torture yourself like this?" His mother asked.

He sat down beside Sarah. Through it all she had barely stirred. She was his own personal miracle; he stroked her cheek for a moment. "We came to an understanding last night."

"What kind of understanding?" His mother asked him.

"She admitted she loved me." He whispered. The room was silent. Oberon watched the girl in his son's bed, she was beautiful, he'd admit but she'd already broken his son's heart once she could just as easily do it again. He did not trust her.

"I want to hear what she has to say myself. I will speak with her when she wakes."

"Of course father." Jareth said bowing to the High King's will.

"Do not worry my son he only wants what's best for you and it hurt him to see you in such pain." His mother said reassuringly as they watched Oberon leave. "He cares about you, Jareth. In the end you'll be with her, I'm sure."

"Thank you, mother."

She kissed the top of his head and left him with Sarah. He pulled the blankets over Sarah and went over to his desk. He worked on some paper work that he was behind on but soon lost interest. Leaning back he summoned a crystal, looking in he could see his dream. Her on a throne next to his own. He smiled. That was his dream and it was beautiful. Apart of him couldn't wait to fulfill that dream but he couldn't push her because losing her again might just kill him.

He summoned a dream, a memory, and gave it to her. Then he closed his eyes and played his part.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sarah

Sarah found herself in the crystal ballroom again full of Fae. Again she was searching the faces for something familiar or someone welcoming. In truth she knew she was searching for Jareth but her dream self couldn't believe that she was. Then she saw him and a smile broke out across her face. They walked towards each other and began to dance.

"I love you." Sarah said.

"I know, precious thing. I love you too." He said.

"This place is so beautiful." She said but she didn't look at the room she continued to stare into his mismatch eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled bigger.

Her conscious mind protested that she should never have even met this man and that it was impossible that he loved her too. But it was a dream right? Anything could be possible in a dream. As they danced Sarah had the feeling there was something she was supposed to do. She was supposed to flee and go looking for her brother. A frown appeared on her dance partner's face and he stepped away. Wait her brother was at home with her parents, safe, he shouldn't be looking for him. That was the past this dream was only based on that one.

"Jareth, its ok it was only a memory. After all we danced like this before."

He smiled and stepped forward to resume their dance. All too soon the dream faded and she began to wake up. She awoke to see Jareth sitting next to her rubbing her cheek.

"Mmmmm," she sighed.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"I had the most beautiful dream; you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You changed the outcome. It was the memory of last time but you changed it into a very beautiful dream." He straightened up and his faced dropped. "My father wishes to speak with you."

"Your father?"

"High King Oberon, yes. He wishes to make sure you won't leave me again."

"Why?"

"Because last time love, I fell apart. I let the Goblins run amuck and they led a rebellion against me. That led to the destruction of half my castle but I didn't care, all I could think of was the mortal girl who stole my heart."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have….."

"Shhh, it's alright now, that's all that matters."

"I still feel bad about hurting you the way I did. I thought that it was a trick to get Toby, it wasn't till I got back that I began to wish it was true."

"It was, halfhearted though."

Sarah looked around the room. It was definitely not her guest room, it was too big and a little too masculine. Then it hit her. "Jareth, why am I in your room and in your bed?" she growled.

"Well you see….."

"Jareth….."

Later Sarah and Jareth emerged from his chamber after they had eaten and Sarah was dressed. He had tried to make her wear a fancy dress but she had refused. Instead she wore a simple forest green dress. She felt that it was stupid to try and make a nice first impression by looking nice considering he already though of her as the villain. They found the two rulers in the garden on a stone bench.

Oberon took in the simply dressed maiden by his son's side. "Your Majesty," she said with a humble bow. She looked nervously away.

"Come, let us take a short stroll in the garden." Oberon said giving her his arm. She took it hesitantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Oberon

He led the young girl away from his son and deeper into the garden. She shivered and he wasn't sure if she was just cold or if she was truly afraid of him. He cast a sideways glance at her. Her eyes stared forward seeming to focus on remaining calm. Soon they came to a point where he knew his son could not spy on them. He dropped her arm. The acted seemed to startle her. She stood there awkwardly for a moment then upon seeing some flowers walked over and plucked one.

"I want you to understand something; my son is highly desired by the women of the Fae court. Many would kill for one night in his bed, others want only that. How am I to know you are any different?" Oberon demanded.

"I don't know what I can say to change your mind about me, your majesty." She said staring into the flower.

His brow knitted together. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around hers which were in turn wrapped around the flower. He felt her current fears and then began to see something else. Her memory clouded over his mind. He saw the garden, then the place where they know stood, he smelt the spicy scent of the flowers, heard his son's voice, the gift of the flower and then he felt her conflicting emotion about Jareth. She was torn she wanted him to be happy but she didn't want to lose him.

She blinked at him and backed away. "W-what was that?"

"I looked into your mind. Why didn't you just say that you loved him?"

"Any woman would. How would you have known the difference?"

There was fire in her eyes now, yes, that was what Jareth had fallen in love with. "Your right I wouldn't have known the difference but you could have tried to convince me." He was toying with her. "Tell me, if you left him when did you figure out you loved him?"

She paused. "I was only 15 when I ran the Labyrinth; I knew nothing of true love. Everything he said or did was a way to make me forget out saving my brother. Then I got home after winning, everything was great. Except," she sighed. "I felt like I'd left something behind. Something he said kept taking me back to that moment. He offered me his heart and I denied him. Soon I went back to school and sure there were other guys there but they were nothing compared to Jareth. I tried to stop myself but everything I saw I compared to my time in the Labyrinth of to Jareth himself. I began to realize that I'd fallen for him at some point. Day after day I wondered if he had truly fallen in love with me."

"That's why you returned."

She nodded. "I needed to know the truth but both of us were too stubborn to tell the other the truth."

"Until last night?"

"Yes until last night when I worked up the courage to admit to him that I loved him. I was willing to leave then, just him knowing was easier even though it hurt thinking it was possible he had just been trying to trick me."

He walked forward and gently grabbed her upper arms giving them a gentle squeeze. "That was all you needed to say." He smiled. "I give you my blessing, young Sarah."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Jareth

Jareth sat with his mother fighting the urge to use one of his crystals to spy on them. He was afraid his father would scare her. Or was would reject her and make it impossible for him to find her ever again. He let out a long lengthy sigh. His mother patted his arm.

"It will be fine. Her love is true I can sense it, he will see that parting you will only cause more pain for you both." She smiled softly at him.

He frowned. He wasn't as sure as his mother. He had seen his father's anger towards Sarah, he did not like her to begin with why would he approve of their love? This brought on more doubts and a new round of sighing.

Then he saw them and his heart leapt into his throat. Again Sarah was on his father's arm as they walked through the garden with one of her flowers in her hand. Oberon seemed to be telling her a story and she laughed nearly falling over. He went on and she continued to laugh. As they drew nearer Oberon seemed to calm down and smile at Jareth. Sarah asked him something and he went back to his story.

"Ah, Jareth, I was just telling Sarah here about the prank you and your older brother played on your geography tutor when you were younger." Oberon said as they walked up to them.

"Yes I remember that one. He never did get that ink out of his beard he had to shave it off to get it out." Jareth said with a small smile.

Sarah let go off the High King's arm in favor of fixing the collar of his jacket. "Once a prankster always a prankster. And here I thought the goblins had rubbed off on you." She smiled at him devilishly.

"You should never assume anything about me, love, I'll always surprise you." He swooped in for a kiss which she evaded. Sighing he looked back at his father who remained smiling. "Does this mean you approve of us?"

"Oh, yes, I do believe this young woman will be good for you, she might be able to keep you in line."

"I doubt that that's possible." Sarah said.

"Why you…" Jareth said going after her.

She laughed at him and ran away. The high king and queen watched on with bright smiles. They knew that the pair was a perfect match and that now only death would part them and even then not for long because neither could live without the other anymore. Tatiana smiled up at Oberon. "We should make her a Fae, to prolong her time with Jareth."

"I already did." He watched his son catch Sarah and kiss her deeply. "I knew he would not survive her loss."

Tatiana nodded. The older pair walked over to the young lovebirds. "You two should get ready for the Masquerade it will not only be honoring your father's visit but the announcement of your engagement." Oberon said.

The pair looked at each other; Jareth looked back up at his father. "I have nothing made for Sarah for such an event."

"Let me handle that." Tatiana said taking Sarah's hand. "You two get yourselves ready." With that the Fae queen pulled Sarah back to the castle while the two kings could only watch.

Later in the castle ball room Jareth stood with his father, Tatiana and Sarah had not yet arrived. He greeted guests with false smiles and declined every dance partner who came by. He took a sip of his wine hoping to calm his nerves. His father put a comforting hand on his shoulder. And, while he appreciated the gesture, it didn't do a damn thing! Just then he saw the doors open and his mother entered. Jareth stood a little straighter. A moment later the doors opened again. The beauty that entered was breath taking. Her dark hair was pulled back in a partial pony tail and tied to her face was a metallic orange mask with gold and red designs on it. Her dress was a simple design made of red velvet with gold velvet cuffs and belt. Around her neck was a solid gold necklace of vines and oak leaves. She approached them and bowed.

"Your majesties." She said and as she rose Jareth realized it was Sarah.

He gulped. "Might I have this dance?"

She nodded and took his hand. As they danced Jareth realized she must have been dressed to match him. His outfit was the same as their first ball but red with topaz gems and gold glitter. Soon everyone and everything else was gone, all that was left were her jade green eyes and then she looked down.

"I'm nervous," she said.

"So I'm I but I'm right here. We can do this. After all it's only forever." He whispered

"Not long at all."

"No." Then he pressed his lips to hers.

He proposed to her right in the middle of the ballroom. Oberon approved their marriage and Tatiana blessed the bride to be. There was plenty of dancing but Jareth and Sarah snuck away to be together.

"You, my love look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"She blushed and looked away. "It was your mother, mother's doing. She found the dress and the mask. This is her necklace."

"I wasn't talking about that, though they are beautiful," he took off her mask. "They don't compare to you."

He kissed her there in the gardens. It was like none of the other kisses they'd shared and it sent her mind reeling. She had never in her wildest fantasies imagined something like this. She looked up into his eyes and gasped at the love she saw there. They kissed once more this time deeper than before, then he put her mask back on and they returned to the ball.

**The end**


	12. AN must read please?

**Author's Note:**

**I'll keep this brief. The story is finally over. For those of you who are dying for more JarethxSarah I do have another Labyrinth story in the works. It is a one shot that leads into a Labyrinth crossover with Harry Potter. That one (the crossover) is not yet planned out yet but is coming soon. **

**I love all of you who have read this story till the end and thank you to all my faithful reviewers you guys are awesome.**

**Vampire-twilight-freak **


End file.
